


Kodzuken's Mile High Club (Kenma x Female Reader)

by SilentEvil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Sadist Kenma, Sex Toys, dominant kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: Kenma can be quite bored flying to these different places on his private jet. That was until he started torturing his favorite stewardess. The flight to LA's big game convention is a long one but far from boring this time.There is some KuroKen banter through texts. Also mentions of other things as well.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 117





	Kodzuken's Mile High Club (Kenma x Female Reader)

Kenma hated to fly but the only other way to Los Angeles for the big game convention is either flying or by sea. The later is definitely out it would make him sea sick. So here he is sitting in his own private jet with his favorite stewardess suffering in ways no one would know but him. The thought puts a Mona Lisa smile on his face. 

When you walk to him to make sure that he has his tea, he very slyly turns up the number on his phone thoroughly enjoying watching you squirm through vibrating patterns that are not strong enough to push you over but stimulating enough to keep teetering on the edge of insanity. This is a new device he had designed specifically for his dear stewardess. After all he had to reward you with something for making these frequent plane rides much more bearable and dare he say even more exciting? As long as he has his sweet pudding to play with there are very little chances of him getting bored. 

Today you fight back a moan smiling tightly at him while wearing that very professional flight attendant uniform that he loves. Underneath that is a bra that unclasps from the front and silk panties. Kenma had chosen flimsy silk so that you can really feel the wetness between your legs. Silk doesn't absorb at all and it really allows your arousal to drip down your trembling thighs.

The hidden secret inside of you is an eight inch long, three inch thick vibrating dildo with a special extension that curves just right against your g-spot. When you walk, each step you take causes it brush against it just right causing shivers with nearly every step. Kenma of course is aware of every move that you make. He knows of every little gasp that comes out of his pudding's sweet mouth and every time your body heats up just before you are ready to cum. He brings you to the boiling point sweating and nearly screaming. Then he orders you to stop immediately. 

If you lose this game then of course you know that he will punish you harshly. It has happened so many times before. You would cum and he would force you to into cruel predicament bondage where you would remain through the duration of the plane ride. 

But for now you are scoring points by enduring everything like a champ....It's time for a reward. He pushes you down onto your knees before him. You look up at him expectantly not daring to touch him until he gives you explicit permission to do so.

"Pudding take out my cock and if you suck it well I might reward you with something new."

He's playing Dark Souls remastered on Nintendo Switch appearing to barely notice as you take his half hard cock into your hot mouth. You know better. He notices everything. Soon your mouth is full of his cock stretching out your cheeks just as instructed and he seems to relax a bit shifting his pelvis down in his seat to give you a better angle to suck him the way he wants his cock sucked. 

His phone buzzes and you watch as he starts texting back while you continue going down on him bobbing your head up and down tasting his precome dripping from his slit.

Kuro: You on the plane yet? 

Kodzuken: Yeah why?

Kuro: Chibi Sunshine boy is going to be near you. He just returned from Rio. I thought I'd tell ya in case he hasn't yet.

Kodzuken: Yeah Shouyou texted me this morning. 

Kuro: Thats good then. You up for some Tekken? I'm kinda getting bored sitting in this meeting. These stiff suits need to lighten up.

Kodzuken: I'm busy...

Kuro: Dark Souls?

Kodzuken: Among other things...

Kuro: Such as...

(Kenma snaps a pic of you sucking him off and discreetly sends it to Kuroo)

Kuro: Oho! Nice!

Kodzuken: You're not that good at Tekken. Mediocre at best but you will be a challenge for her....

Kuro: And they call me the scheming one... You want me to lose to your stewardess?

Kodzuken: No just play how you always do. 

Kuro: Alright send me an invite..

Kenma then has you stop sucking his cock.

"Stand up Pudding. You're going to play a game with Kuroo and while you are doing that you are going to ride this fat cock."

You start to pull out the toy inside you but he stops you.

"No Pudding leave that inside. I want you to fit my cock in along side of it. You should be plenty wet enough for it."

You hike up your skirt and he reaches between your legs pushing your panties to the side and pushes in two of his long fingers. He examines carefully.

"It's going to be a very tight fit but I know we can manage. You have had to take tougher things to handle than this before."

You nod after he spreads his fingers open a few times and then slides his glistening digits out sucking them clean and humming in appreciation.

You hear a notification sound go off on Kenma's Switch and he ignores it while lining his cock up. You sink down onto him slowly taking inch by inch right along side the dildo. You both groan at the feeling. Well for you, you practice deep breathing exercises to try to calm down. This is quite a stretch. When he bottoms out he presses a setting on his phone and you feel the low vibrations stir up inside you.

"Incredible Pudding. It feels good doesn't it? Now..."

He hands you the switch. "Kuro is waiting for you to play Tekken. If you don't beat him than I am going to bend you over fuck your ass."

You gulped. Kenma knows anal sex is not your favorite thing. When he does it to you its rough and unforgiving a sort of punishment. You struggle with focusing on choosing a character for your battle against Kuroo. He has chosen Lili and you have chosen Alisa. As the fight begins you feel Kenma thrust up into you and grab your hips pulling you down guiding your penetration and having complete control over all of your movements. You can barely concentrate on the screen as Kuroo keeps kicking you with Lili's special peacock attacks. He is clearly not just a button masher and has real skill. 

Kenma rips open your top and bra having your heavy tits exposed bouncing up and down as he fucks you. You can hear his groans get louder. He has turned up the speed just a little on the vibrator making you both feel it. He smirks at your sudden desperate squeals as he begins to sweat himself. Your nipples are being pinched and twisted as the thrusting increases in power.

"How you doing Pudding?" He asks panting.

"I need to cum Master please! I'll do anything."

"Did you earn it yet? Have you beaten Kuro?" 

"No." You say frustrated and desperate.

"You can cum when you beat him in one round but if I cum before you win then you will just have to cum while I'm fucking you in your ass and Pudding I'm not going to let you stop cumming until I fill your cute little ass hole full of my hot cum."

You continue bouncing on his cock feeling the tight stretch. The sadistic Youtuber up the speed again vibrating inside and he has a bruising grip on your hips. His full on moans make your cunt drip soaking his balls. You have been beaten five times so far by Kuroo but you can't possibly apply yourself to a game like this in this situation. Kenma of course knew all along you would lose and then out of some miracle you actually beat him.

"I did it Master I beat Kuroo-san!"

Kenma almost couldn't believe it. He takes the switch from your sweaty hands and tosses it to the seat next to him. Now even more focused on chasing his own orgasm. 

"Great Pudding now you can cum. Let's cum together."

You cry out squeezing him hard causing him to loudly cry out as well as you both finally find your sweet release. He fills you full of spurt after spurt of his milk. Even after his final ejaculation he keeps the vibrations on overstimulating you both through an intense kiss. 

Finally he turns it off and allows your exhausted body to collapse onto him. After a few moments of calming down he gently pulls his softening cock out of your dripping half full hole. He reaches in his bag and pulls out another dildo the same size as the first one to shove in and plug your gaping gash to keep his cum inside of you. He never wanted it to waste whether it be you swallowing every drop or keeping it in your cunt or ass. You are always expected to not waste a single drop.

"Pudding you're exhausted go rest for awhile hmm? But keep my cum inside. I'm going to check when we get to the hotel to see if it's still there. If it's not I'll have to punish you."

"Yes Master."

You give him a quick and he swats your ass as you leave to go rest in his special cot on the plane.

Kenma's phone buzzes...

Kuro: Well that was embarrassing...

Kodzuken: I told you. Mediocre at best...probably lower than that now.

Kuro: Hey! Your Pudding just got lucky.

Kodzuken: Yeah you could say that.

Kuro: You dirty kitten. I want a rematch.

Kodzuken: Later...she's exhausted. Just so you know she beat you while she was being stuffed...... We are going to land soon.

Kuro: And I bet you got that stupid satisfied look on your face right now that you always get when you beat a new game.

Kodzuken: I do not have a look. .

Kuro: Do too

Kodzuken: Do not

Kuro: Yup

Kodzuken: No I don't 

Kuro: You do too. 

Kodzuken: You're just stupid and annoying.

Kuro: But you love me anyways...

Kodzuken: In your dreams... No wait ...that's Tsukishima.

Kuro: Wtf you take that back right now! 

Kodzuken: nope you should just confess already the sexual tension between you two is choking me to death.

Kuro: I love my Chibi-chan.

Kodzuken: So? You love your Tsukki too. I'm sure you can work out something to have both...

(Three and a half days later....) 

Kuro: Am not

Kodzuken: Are too....


End file.
